Call of Duty
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Fitz and Russell have been best friends since they were kids. They're thick as thieves. So when Russell decided to join the military it was too no surprise that Fitz signed up as well. During their time in service Fitz and Russell meet a beautiful girl named Olivia. They both fall for her. But with a war on the horizon neither may get their happily ever after. Always Olitz...


**(A/N: I was trying to wait and start this story once I had one of my other stories completed. But I've had this story on my list to write for a long time now. And watching one of my favorite movies the other day, it gave me the inspiration I needed to begin. Originally I was going to write this story with Jake as a main character. But Shonda has made me despise his ass so much that I can no longer in good conscious write him in a good light. So Russell Franklin, the other ex-B613 agent that he killed will be taking his place. I hope you like this story.** Warning, there's a little mild violence at the beginning of this chapter. **Nothing too major, but I just wanted to let readers know. And I'd also like to dedicate this story to anyone serving in the military. It's not an easy decision to make, but it's one of the best things I've ever done. Just speaking from personal experience. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story. Leave a review or two and let me know what you think. Also I'll be updating my stories The Deal and Senator Pope next. So please look out for those. Alright enough rambling...happy reading.)**

 _ **"The Beginning"**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _May 2nd, 1986_

 _Fitz was running through the grass at top speed. He went as fast as his little ten year old legs would take him. Feeling the soft breeze in his face, and the grass crunch under his feet; was the most amazing feeling in the world. Fitz had never felt more free. He hid behind a huge tree in his backyard._

 _"You can run, but you can't hide from me; you dirty tunnel rat!" Came the playful screams of his best friend Russell Franklin._

 _"Get out of my country you stupid American!" Fitz responded yelling back at him._

 _He peaked around the tree, pointing his father's 38 revolver at Russell playfully. Fitz played with his fathers pistols all the time; when Big Gerry was sleeping, or otherwise occupied. He mimicked gunshot sounds as he pretended to shoot at Russell. Russell did the same with another one of Big Gerry's pistols; pretending to fire back at Fitz._

 _They played different games together all the time; but this was one of their favorites. Sometimes Fitz would pretend to be an American Soldier, and Russell would pretend to be the enemy. Both Fitz and Russell wanted nothing more than to be American hero's when they got older. But for now, pretending would have to do._

 _Fitz saw Russell advancing on him when he peaked out from behind the tree once more. So he left his hiding spot, and ran across the backyard to his mother's garden. Russell ran behind him, pointing the weapon at him all the while._

 _Fitz took cover behind a rose bush near the garden._

 _Russell continued firing, making sounds. "Surrender punk and maybe I'll spare you!" he yelled getting closer._

 _Never!" yelled Fitz. He came out from behind the bush, and stood next to one of his mother's huge flower pots._

 _"Eat led tunnel rat!" Russell pretended to fire once again._

 _But when he pulled on the trigger this time; a bullet came flying out of the weapon striking the flower pot behind Fitz. The pot shattered loudly. The dirt and flowers planted inside the pot, began spilling out onto the ground. Russell and Fitz looked at each other at the same time. Eyes wide with fear. Without saying another word; they both dropped the guns on the ground, and began sprinting away from the garden; towards the front yard._

 _"FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT THE THIRD!"_

 _Fitz glanced over at Russell quickly, as they ran towards the gate that led to the front yard. His lungs began screaming for air, while he ran as fast as he could. He knew that if he or Russell were caught by his father; he'd receive a beating that'd leave his bottom sore for a month! Fitz could hear his father's loud footsteps stalking toward them rapidly._

 _"Hurry!" he hissed loudly to Russell, who fell behind him a bit._

 _Russell nodded as he struggled to keep up with his best friend. A combination of the running and fear had Fitz's heart beating erratically. They reached the gate, and Fitz felt relieved momentarily. He went to open the gate as Russell struggled to catch his breath. Just as he went to release the flap on the gate that kept it locked; he felt himself being yanked off the ground, by his other arm. His father turned Fitz to face him roughly, almost yanking his arm out of the socket. He pulled Fitz closer to him, and leaned in closer. He stared down at Fitz menacingly._

 _"What did I tell you about touching my weapons!" he sneered. Fitz's eyes darted around nervously at everything but Big Gerry. "Answer me boy!" he yelled, causing Fitz to cower beneath him._

 _"You said not to touch them," he answered meekly, still not looking him in the eyes. Big Gerry pulled him closer to the point that they were almost touching. Fear gripped Fitz tighter than spandex._

 _"When I say something I fucking mean it!" he hissed. Still holding onto him; Big Gerry glanced over at Russell who was frozen in fear as well. He stared back down at Fitz with a deep scowl. "Didn't I tell you to stop hanging around with this poor trash!" Fitz looked down quietly, and didn't say anything. The grip his father had on his arm tightened. He felt like a thousand knives were stabbing the spot Big Gerry was holding; at the same time._

 _"ANSWER ME!" Fitz remained silent, as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. "You're a pathetic piece of shit!" his father screamed, glaring at him. He smacked Fitz hard across the face with his free hand, leaving a dark red mark. Then he yanked Fitz's arm again and threw him to the ground roughly. Fitz howled out in pain as he fell on his hip. Big Gerry looked like he was going to hit Fitz again, when Russell snapped out of his frozen state. He grabbed a big tree branch, and hit Big Gerry across the back with it._

 _"Get away from him you dirty tunnel rat!" Big Gerry turned to Russell, a daze suddenly coming over him._

 _"Tunnel rat," he said with a blank look on his face. Fitz continued laying on the ground. He clutched his arm, grimacing in pain. He was too afraid to move; while his father spoke to Russell. Big Gerry's voice turned quiet and solemn. "I fought in the swamps at Vietnam." Gerry sighed sadly before he continued. "I hope that no man ever has to see the things, I saw." After saying this he glanced over at Fitz expressionless; then he walked away still lost in his thoughts._

 _Russell raced over to Fitz after Big Gerry walked into the house. He helped him up, careful not to get too close to his arm. He helped Fitz to his back door. Fitz winced in pain the whole time, grateful for Russell's assistance. Once they got to his door, Russell stopped after opening it for him. Fitz turned to him and patted his shoulder, with than hand on his uninjured arm._

 _"You're my best friend Russell," he told him sincerely._

 _Russell nodded quietly. Fitz gave him a small smile, before heading in the house. Russell watched him walk inside. Once Fitz was in the house, Russell said._

 _"You're my best friend too."_

* * *

February 24, 2000

"To Fitz, one of the best soldiers the United States Army has to offer! Also one of the luckiest sons of bitches on this planet that gets to call himself my best friend!" said Russell loudly, from his seat on the end of the booth. He and a few of his other military buddies held their mugs of beer in the air to toast to Fitz.

"Here! Here!" They yelled clinking them together; causing laughter to erupt from Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third.

"Thanks battles," said Fitz taking a swig of his own beer.

"No problem First Lieutenant Grant," taunted one of his old military buddies Edison Davis.

Edison, Russell, and their other military buddies Charlie and Leo; had all come together to celebrate Fitz's promotion from Second Lieutenant to First Lieutenant. Being a Special Forces Officer was not an easy job by any means. Getting promoted from one rank to the next was even more difficult. Fitz worked hard for his promotion. He lived his everyday life dedicated to being the absolute best soldier he could be.

He was always squared away, and made sure the soldiers under his command were squared away as well. His superiors took notice of his hard work, and recommended him for promotion a few months ago. After going before a board of fellow officers and acing every question that was thrown his way; he was promoted last week to the rank of O-1 or more commonly known as First Lieutenant. All of his friends except for Russell were stationed at different post. But tonight they all finally had the chance to get together.

Fitz and Russell were currently stationed at Ft. Myer in Arlington Virginia. They'd only been there for a few months, and hadn't really gotten a chance to explore the town of Arlington yet.

Finally catching a break in their schedules; tonight seemed like the perfect time. A few of the other soldiers on post told them about a pretty cool dive bar just outside of Fort Myer called The Hump Bar. It was owned by an old Vietnam vet, who treated soldiers very nicely with a ten percent discount on the bill. Fitz and Russell figured they'd check it out, so here they were.

"You guys up for another round?" asked Russell as he saw their waitress coming? They all agreed and Russell flagged her down. He put on his most charming smile as the extremely pretty waitress walked over to them. "Good evening beautiful." He gave their waitress a sly smile.

"We're celebrating my buddy Fitz's promotion," he said putting his arm around Fitz, and slapping his shoulder affectionately. Fitz averted his eyes from the pretty waitress nervously, feeling butterflies occupying his stomach, as she glanced over at him with a soft smile. "Can you tell the bartender to keep the rounds coming sweetheart." Russell continued, winking at her flirtatiously.

They all looked at her hungrily minus Fitz. He was too shy to do so. She was simply gorgeous. She looked young, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two, and couldn't have been more than five foot-three. She had beautiful caramel skin. It glistened when the light hit it. An hourglass figure, that one could make out easily; especially in those tight jeans she was wearing. Long black curly hair; she wore in a ponytail. High cheekbones, a cute button nose, and big brown doe eyes, that any man could get lost in for hours. Fitz knew he could. That's another reason why he opted out of staring at her.

* * *

"Sure thing," she said pulling Fitz out of his thoughts. She gave Russell a friendly smile of her own.

He looked at the name tag on her shirt. "Thanks Olivia." He gave her a smug, but confident smile. She smirked at him; shaking her head amused with his actions, as she left their table. He wasn't the first cocky soldier to hit on her, and he probably wouldn't be the last. Once she walked away Edison spoke up.

"Wish they made em that gorgeous at Fort Campbell," he joked. Charlie grunted in agreement. Russell chuckled drinking the last of his beer. He glanced back at their waitress as she gathered their drinks. He turned back to their table and said.

"I'd like to take a crack at that myself. But she only has eyes for the First Lieutenant here." Russell elbowed Fitz playfully. The other boys laughed, and Fitz felt his face heating up.

He shook his head in denial. "You're seeing things Russ." Russell rolled his eyes. Fitz was always shy when it came to the ladies.

"Bro, she's been staring at you since we got here," he assured him. Fitz looked at him in disbelief, and Russell shrugged at him. "Take a look for yourself.

Fitz drained the last of his beer from the glass; then he turned around in his seat, and chanced a glance at the pretty waitress named Olivia. She caught his gaze and smiled at him from her place behind the bar. Fitz turned around quickly, his face the color of a stop sign. Russell and the other boys laughed.

"Told you pretty boy, ladies love cool Fitz," teased Russell. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Russell."

Olivia came back shortly with their beers. She placed them on the table in front of each of them. "Here you go boys, this round's on the house." She looked over at Fitz, giving him a kind smile. "Congratulations soldier." Fitz blushed again.

"Thank you," he mumbled quietly, staring at her. He felt quite embarrassed by his shy behavior. Nevertheless, she winked at him before walking off to her next table.

Leo let out a low wolf-whistle as she left the table. "Grant, you better hop on that before someone else does." The boys all nodded in agreement, except for Russell. He just chugged his beer. Drinking it until half of the contents were gone. Then he said.

"Yeah, someone like me." The boys all laughed, and Fitz elbowed him in the shoulder a little too roughly to be considered playful. Russell sighed. "Seriously Fitz, she wants you man," he told him smacking him on the arm. "Go get her number." He encouraged. Fitz grabbed his beer with both hands, staring down at it with a sudden focused interest.

"I don't know man."

"Stop being a pussy Lieutenant!" joked Edison loudly, getting the attention of some of the patrons close to their table. All the boys at the table laughed heartily, except for Fitz.

"Shut up Davis!" he hissed.

"Hey man, you want another drink?" asked Russell. "Maybe a little liquid courage will help." Russell got up from the table before Fitz could answer him. He walked over to the bar, and came back shortly with a cocktail this time. He sat it down in front of Fitz. "Here drink this." Fitz looked down at the dark liquid.

"What is it?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Something that'll put some hair on your chest." He patted Fitz in the back hard. Fitz turned and glared at him. Russell just smiled, and motioned towards the drink. "Drink up LT." Fitz sighed and picked up the glass. He sipped it slowly and coughed as the amber liquid slid down his throat like fire. He quickly placed the glass back on table, much to the amusement of the other boys.

"What the hell is that?" he asked pointing at the glass between coughing.

"Man juice," joked Russell. "But it's more commonly known as Jack Daniels youngster." Fitz glared at him again.

"Whiskey. You know I'm not much of a drinker Russell, and you buy me Whiskey," he said angrily. Russell shrugged.

"Chill out man." Russell rolled his eyes once more "Besides you need it if you're gonna talk to that pretty waitress." Russell motioned at Olivia. She was coming back over to their table with their next round of beers. Fitz gulped as he picked up the glass and drank it all down quickly.

"Thatta boy," praised Russell.

* * *

About an hour had gone by. Charlie, Edison and Leo, were all gone. Russell was busy chatting up a local girl at the bar. Fitz was on Jack Daniels number three; but still hadn't quite found the courage to speak to Olivia yet. She'd brought him both of his drinks and all he could manage to mutter was a quiet thank you. She smiled at him politely each time. He wanted to say more, he just didn't know what to say. Even with all the liquor in his system, he was a nervous wreck.

Russell came over to him with the girl he'd been chatting with, hanging underneath his arm. "We're gonna get out of here." Fitz nodded at him wordlessly, staring at the bottom of his glass. "You gonna be okay buddy?" He noticed that Fitz had failed to say anything to their pretty waitress yet. Fitz sighed, but nodded again.

"Yeah, see you later dude." Russell nodded and patted him on the back. "Take it easy buddy. I'll call you tomorrow." Russell left out of the bar, with the giggling girl underneath his arm.

Fitz flagged down Olivia once again. She came over to him and offered him another one of her breathtaking smiles.

"You sure want another?" she asked, noticing his glossy eyes. Fitz shook his head, his mouth feeling dry.

"No ma'am, just the check please." She nodded.

"I'll be right back."

She brought the check back to him and left to go check on another table with rowdy customers. He pulled a couple twenty dollar bills out of his pocket. His drinks totalled fifteen bucks, but he gave her a twenty-five dollar tip for putting up with him. He was about to get up and leave; when he heard one of the customers getting fresh with her.

"How about you take a seat right here on daddy's lap sugar," slurred a very obnoxious, highly intoxicated patron.

"No thank you sir." Olivia answered back scowling, disgust evident in her voice.

Fitz looked over in their direction. She was waiting on a table with three older, possibly in their late thirties or early forties, overly drunken, slightly overweight gentleman. He felt himself getting angry as he watched their exchange.

"Come on sweet cheeks, I won't hurt ya," he paused flashing her a toothy grin. "Much." The man smirked, his friends laughed and Olivia rolled her eyes, and attempted to walk away. But the man grabbed her by the arm forcefully. "Now wait a minute darling, I wasn't done with you yet." The man pulled her back to him roughly. Fitz was up, and over to their table within an instant.

He cleared his throat loudly, getting their attention. "I think the lady wants to be left alone."

The man let go of Olivia's arm, and she took a step back. The men all stood up a little wobbly, but still came off very intimidating. Olivia glanced over at Fitz with wide eyes, scared for his safety. He looked over at her, giving her an encouraging smile; urging her to step further back with his hand. The man that harassed Olivia took a step towards Fitz. His boots stomping on the ground loudly.

"I don't think I was talking to you Junior. So why don't you mind your fucking business, before things get ugly." The man spat at him and Fitz didn't move an inch.

"As long as you leave her alone." He answered not feeling at bothered at all, by being outnumbered. Even though he was little intoxicated himself; he knew he could take these losers.

"Oh so we got a tough guy here ey fellas." The older man looked over at his friends for back up. They stood closely behind him, as Olivia moved back; feeling even more anxious and fearful. "What do we do to tough guys, boys?" he asked his friends. One of them stepped up closer, pounding his fist in his open hand.

"We crush em!"

Everything next, happened in a blur. He briefly heard someone yelling out for security before the first guy swung at him wildly. Fitz ducked, making the guy miss, then he came back with an uppercut, knocking the drunken guy off of his feet. The next two swung at him simultaneously one after the other. Fitz backed away from their punches, making both of the guys miss as well. He punched one of the guys in the face with a hard jab, making him fall back into the other guy. They both fell on the floor, one on top of the other. Both were too drunk to get up. Once they were all down, Fitz turned to Olivia searching her features carefully.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, momentarily getting lost in her bright brown doe eyes.

She nodded at him, flashing a grateful smile. Fitz smiled back, but then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around to see who it was; he was met with a hard blow to the jaw. He staggered back; then fell on the floor, losing his footing. Security rushed past him grabbing the guy that hit him. Olivia kneeled down on the ground sitting on the back of her legs.

She cradled his face in her lap, so that his head wouldn't be on the floor. She was yelling for someone, but he couldn't make out the name. His vision became blurry as he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing and hearing before he blacked out, was her beautiful face and her soft voice; telling him that everything was going to be okay.

 **(A/N: This story will be set in the early 2000s. Russell and Fitz are both twenty-four years old. Olivia's twenty-one. This story will feature the military heavily, as both Russell and Fitz are in the service. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Up next Fitz and Olivia have a chance to get to know each other a little better. But she tries to scare him off. Needless to say that despite being shy at first; Fitz doesn't give up that easily. Till next time...)**


End file.
